pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
D'bi Young
d'bi young is a Jamaican-Canadian dub poet, monodramatist, and educator, as well as a Dora-winning actor and playwright. Life Raised Debbie Young in Jamaica, she moved to Canada in 1993. As an actor, she has appeared in Trey Anthony's da kink in my hair, which garnered her a Dora nomination for best actress, and the television sitcom Lord Have Mercy!. She won outstanding new play and outstanding performance by a female in a principal role in a play in the 2006 Dora Mavor Moore Awards for her play blood.claat: one womban story. In 2007 she facilitated a summer dub theatre program for youth in Toronto, which led her to founding and artistic directing anitafrika dub theatre. Young is curator of the Badilisha Poetry X-Change project created by the Africa Centre and artistic director of YEMOYA, an international artist-residency based in Cape Town, South Africa. Writing Young identifies as a 'biomythicist,' borrowing the term 'biomyth' from the late audre lorde. Recognition Awards * artstarts emerging artist award 2002 * nourbese philip award 2002 * harold theatre award 2005 * 2 dora awards - outstanding new play, outstanding female lead - bloodclaat 2006 * naacp best cast ensemble award - da kink in my hair 2007 * rbc toronto arts council emerging artist award 2007 * km hunter theatre award 2010 Publications Poetry * art on black. Toronto: Women's Press, 2006. * blood.claat (play) 2006 * rivers – and other blackness – between us. Toronto: Womens Press, 2007. Plays *''blood.claat = sangre'' (bilingual; Spanish translation by Queen Nzinga Maxwell Edwards). Toronto: Playwrights Canada Press, 2006. *''sankofa''. Toronto: Playwrights Canada Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results au:d'bi young, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 20, 2015. Plays *''Selphine Loathing'' 2001 *''yagayah: two.womben.black.griots'' 2001 *''blood(claat): one oomaan story'' 2005 (part 1 of sankofa trilogy) *''androgyne'' 2006 *''benu'' 2009 (part 2 of sankofa trilogy) *''word! sound! powah'' 2010 (part 3 of sankofa trilogy) *''she'' 2010 Audio / video Discography * when the love is not enough (CD). Toronto: Spirits of Three, 2000. * debbie young - xperimentin dub with dub trinity reggae band '' 2001 * ''debbie young - xperimentin dub in havana Cuba. Toronto: produced by r.r.r. & d'bi young, 2002. * d'bi.young - dubbin.revolushun: blood demo. Toronto: d'bi young, 2003. * d'bi.young - animal farm single 2005 * d'bi.young - when sisters speak live 2007 * d'bi.young - wombanifesto 2010 Compilations * wordlife: tales of the underground griots 1998 * la vache enragee 1998 * ribsauce: a CD anthology of words by women 1999 * lost tribes of the sun: renewal 2003 * cbc national poetry slam compilation 2004 See also *Black Canadian poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Audio / video *Podcasts from Badilisha Poetry X-Change ;Books *d'bi young at Amazon.ca ;About *d'bi young anitafrica at INKtalks *"Performance artist d'bi Young is the blueprint for a green 'supah shero' at Wired *d'bi.young Official website * *[https://woyingi.wordpress.com/2010/03/18/play-review-blood-claat-by-dbi-young-antiafrika/ review of blood.claat] at The Woyingi Blog Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian reggae musicians Category:Canadian television actors Category:Black Canadian writers Category:Black Canadian actors Category:Black Canadian musicians Category:Canadian women writers Category:Dora Mavor Moore Award winners Category:Jamaican emigrants to Canada Category:Jamaican dub poets Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:LGBT musicians from Canada Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Black Canadian poets